The present invention relates to amusement devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to thematic play sets.
Children enjoying playing with toys that facilitate their creativity and imagination. One such toy that has commonly used by children for some time is a thematic play set. For example, a doll house is a type of thematic play set wherein a child may fantasize with dolls or other characters who inhabit or utilize the doll house.
Sometimes these play sets serve certain utilitarian purposes. For example, the above doll house may serve as a storage container for the dolls or other play elements when not in use. Thematic play sets can be quite ornate and may include decorative elements to define a given theme. For example, the doll house may be crafted to look like an elegant home having components simulating their real-life counterparts. Thus, various designs exist for such play sets that revolve around their utilitarian and decorative aspects.
The present invention provides for a thematic play set having one or more functional characteristics to enhance the visual appearance of the play set, the functional options provided to the user may allow specific actions to occur, and/or provide additional whimsical or fanciful roles for the user to engage in.
In one embodiment, the present invention includes a castle play set. The castle includes one or more turrets that are removable to reveal functional accessories. One accessory is a launcher to which a doll or other character or toy may be affixed. The launcher is then capable of launching the doll or toy into the air to simulate the character flying. Another accessory may be a plurality of fiber optic strands that can be illuminated and extended through the exposed turret to simulate a bloom of fireworks. Additionally, various trinkets, toys or accessories may be provided within the castle to correspond with the theme provided. The trinkets, toys or accessories may be provided with or within the castle. In addition, various xe2x80x9csecretxe2x80x9d or hidden compartments can be provided to contained trinkets, toys or accessories.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a play set having a thematic structure with a fireworks simulation and a launcher. In one embodiment, the thematic structure is a castle and the castle has a turret having a removable cap and a shaft. A fiber optic bundle is located within the shaft and is moveable so that at least a portion of the fiber optic bundle is external to the shaft. The play set may further include a light source coupled with the fiber optic bundle. A contact switch may be positioned within the shaft and may be engageable through movement of the fiber optic bundle to engage the light source.
In one embodiment, the play set may further include a lever coupled with the fiber optic bundle and external to the shaft so that movement of the lever causes movement of the fiber optic bundle.
In one embodiment, the play set includes a turret and the launcher forms a portion of the turret. The launcher may include a wind up mechanism for storing energy to launch an object away from the play set. The launcher may also include a foot peg holder for receiving the object. In one embodiment, the wind up mechanism includes at least one spring to cause the wind up mechanism to spin or rotate the object.
In one embodiment, the play set includes a gravity pin located within the turret which prevents the foot peg holder from receiving the object if the turret is not approximately vertically aligned.
In one embodiment, the launcher includes an activation mechanism. The activation mechanism may include an IR transmitter and an IR receiver, wherein the IR receiver is coupled with the launcher. The play set may also include a wand wherein the wand houses the IR transmitter.
In one embodiment the present invention is a play set having a thematic structure and a tubular shaft coupled with the structure and integrated with the theme. The play set also includes a fiber optic bundle, including flexible fibers, moveable from a first position wherein the fiber optic bundle is substantially contained within the tubular shaft to a second position wherein a substantial portion of the fiber optic bundle is outside of the tubular shaft.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a play set having a thematic structure and a launching mechanism coupled with the thematic structure. The launching mechanism includes a receiving slot for receiving a launchable object; a wind up mechanism for storing energy to launch the object; and an activation mechanism for causing the wind up mechanism to launch the object.
While multiple embodiments are disclosed, still other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the embodiments of the invention, by way of illustration, of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.